Norrington's Choice
by OceanGirl28
Summary: What would have happened if Norrington didn't let Elizabeth go? He did not go easy on Will? The Pirates escaped from prison? A deadly disease occured? An unwanted marriage was made? Things were not the way they were supposed to be... what will happen? W.E
1. Norrington's Choice

Title: Norrington's Choice  
  
Author: OceanGirl28  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. I do not own the script. I do not own the movie. I do not own the actors. I do not own the characters. I do not own anything! Got it? Lol  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, and some sensuality  
  
Summary: What if Norrington couldn't let Elizabeth go. What if he didn't go easy on Will? What if the consequence for Will's actions... was death? Elizabeth/Will fic. R/R! (No flames please!) [NORRINGTON LOVERS DO NOT READ]  
  
* * *  
  
"You forget your place." Commodore Norrington said coldly to Will Turner as Jack and Will surrendered to the British Guard.  
  
"It's right here," Will replied sternly, "between you and Jack."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"As is mine." a voice said from behind Norrington. It was none other than his fiancée, Elizabeth Swann, who walked over to Will and held his hand.  
  
Will smiled.  
  
Commodore Norrington was in shock.  
  
"Elizabeth!" her father, the Governor of Port Royal, said annoyed, "Lower your weapons!" he ordered Norrington's men.  
  
They ignored him and kept pointing their swords at Will, Jack, and Elizabeth.  
  
"For God's sake, lower them!!" the he yelled.  
  
They obeyed.  
  
"Is this where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.  
  
"It is." she replied, guiltily.  
  
The Commodore looked heartbroken.  
  
"Well, I guess this is the end!" Jack Sparrow spoke up suddenly.  
  
He walked over to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you all along." he said to him.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he said, while walking to her. She turned around from staring at Will. "It would have never worked out between us darling - - I'm sorry."  
  
Elizabeth looked confused but chose to ignore him.  
  
"I want you all to remember this, as the day - - " Jack tripped over the wall before he could finish his sentence, and fell hundreds of feet down into the sea.  
  
A few men, including the Commodore ran to look over the wall.  
  
"Idiot," one of them said laughing, "He has no where to go but back to the noose!"  
  
Just then the Black Pearl, now with white sails, appeared from behind the rocks, and Jack swam towards it with a smile on his face.  
  
Commodore Norrington sighed and ordered all but two of his men to go after the Pearl, as he turned back to Will and Elizabeth, who were still gazing at each other dreamily.  
  
"Mr. Turner!" he yelled.  
  
Will started to turn around with a sad look on his face, but Elizabeth stopped him.  
  
He sighed, "I will accept the consequences for my actions." he said to her.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip and reluctantly let Will go.  
  
"Mr. Turner," Norrington started, "Do you know what the consequences for meddling with a pirate are?"  
  
Elizabeth acted as if she wasn't listening, for she had been taught long ago not to eavesdrop, but kept her ears sharp to hear what the Commodore was saying.  
  
"No, sir." Will replied, refusing to look him in the face.  
  
"Death." the Commodore said calmly.  
  
Will's eyes grew wide.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't pretend she wasn't listening anymore as she heard what Norrington said. "No!" she yelled in protest.  
  
"Take Mr. Turner here to the dungeon." Commodore Norrington ordered the two men left behind.  
  
Elizabeth and Will's eyes were flashing back and forth everywhere, as if it hadn't occurred to either of them what was happening.  
  
"Which cell Commodore?" one of his men asked.  
  
"You can put him in the cell with the pirates... since he seems to fit in well with them." Norrington smirked.  
  
"Pirates?" Elizabeth asked as she walked towards her fiancée, "Barbosa's pirates?!"  
  
"Commodore this is uncalled for - - " Elizabeth's father said.  
  
"Governor, go home and rest." Norrington replied, "your daughter will join you shortly."  
  
The Governor looked reluctant.  
  
"That is an order!" Commodore Norrington raised his voice slightly.  
  
Governor Swann sighed and turned to go home.  
  
Meanwhile, Norrington's men were putting hand-cuffs on Will.  
  
"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled, running towards him, "No!!"  
  
She pushed the men away.  
  
"Will go! Go with Jack! Go now, before it's too late!" she said quickly under her breath.  
  
Will looked reluctant.  
  
Just then she was pulled away by Norrington.  
  
"Darling, you're just tired from all of the commotion this past week, you'll be fine." Commodore Norrington said while caressing her cheek with his hand, "Now, let us go back to your house and leave this - - pirate - -" he spat, "to be dealt with by my men." he motioned towards the two, clumsy- looking guards of his.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him disgustedly.  
  
"Don't touch me." she gritted through her teeth.  
  
He looked at her, offended.  
  
"I said don't tou - - " she started saying, her voice raised, but was cut off by Norrington kissing her harshly.  
  
The men holding Will back were in such shock from Norrington's rudeness, that they let go of Will, not noticing.  
  
Elizabeth was trying to get him off of her, hitting him on the shoulders and kicking him in the legs, but he wouldn't let go. She was starting to feel the way she did when she first wore a corset. Drowsy, sick, and running out of air.  
  
"You bastard!" Will yelled as he punched Norrington hard on the cheek, causing him to let Elizabeth go, and fall to the ground. Elizabeth was gasping for air as she coughed and grasped her stomach.  
  
Will jumped on top of Norrington and punched him over and over again with anger, as Norrington's soldiers tried to pull him off of their Commodore, which they achieved with some difficulty, and checked to see if he was all right.  
  
While they attended to Norrington's bloody nose, Will ran to Elizabeth, who was coughing and spitting, trying to get the disgusting taste of Norrington out of her mouth.  
  
"Elizabeth are you all right?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Before she could answer him, the two firm hands that held Will back once before grabbed him again, as Norrington did the same to Elizabeth.  
  
"Let GO of me!" Elizabeth screamed while hitting and kicking as hard as she could.  
  
"Calm down Elizabeth." Commodore Norrington ordered.  
  
But Elizabeth did the exact opposite. She grabbed Norrington's sword out of his belt and aimed it at his throat.  
  
"LET - - WILL - - GO" she said sternly, word for word, as she moved the sword even closer.  
  
"Now Elizabeth - - don't be rash." Norrington said slowly and carefully, staring at the sharp tip of the sword Will made for him.  
  
"Let Will go, and I'll let you go, Commodore." She replied simply.  
  
Norrington seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
Elizabeth looked him square in the eye.  
  
He sighed, "Alright, Elizabeth."  
  
She looked satisfied, as she handed him his sword.  
  
Just then, as she was handing it to him, he grabbed his sword harshly and pointed it at Will's neck, and as he did so, he heard a shriek of pain from behind him.  
  
As Norrington had lied and grabbed his sword, Elizabeth hadn't expected what had happened and shifted to the side as the sword slit her arm.  
  
"Elizabeth!!" Will yelled.  
  
Commodore Norrington turned around to see Elizabeth, lying on the ground, grasping her bleeding shoulder.  
  
She winced in pain.  
  
Norrington turned around and saw what he had done. His career, respect, and fiancée's life were at stake! He didn't know what to do, [Should I help her?] he thought. [No, she won't want my help.] he answered himself as he took one last look at Elizabeth, and ran. However, he only got a few feet away when some of his men stopped him with big news, "Sir! The Pirates, they've escaped!"  
  
"What?!" Norrington shouted, "How could you idiots let this happen!"  
  
The stared at Norrington, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Go, GO! Alert the town that there are dangerous pirates on the loose and send every soldier out in search of them, NOW!" he yelled, as he ran after the guards, his mind obviously off of what had just happened to Elizabeth.  
  
The poor girl's blood was flowing freely now, and almost her entire arm was covered in it. Although the sword only struck her lightly, Will had made it so well that it was extremely sharp.  
  
While Will kicked, punched, and yelled at the guards holding him back, they conversed on what they should do.  
  
"Bu' we're suppose to take 'im to the jail! That was the Commodore's orders!" one of them said.  
  
"Bu' we can't jus' leave 'er here!" the other replied.  
  
"Well then wha' should we do?" the first one asked.  
  
Will couldn't stand their stupidity anymore and with one swift move jumped on both of their feet, causing them to yelp in pain and let him go.  
  
"Sorry, boys." Will said, and before they knew it, they felt an enormous pain in their noses as Will punched them each at the same time, knocking them out.  
  
He then ran as fast as possible to Elizabeth.  
  
She was whimpering and her eye sight was blurry with tears of pain she fought to hold back. "Will... " she breathed. As he gently held her head up. "Shh, don't speak." He replied softly, as he put his knee in place of his hands, so that she could lean against it, tore off a piece of his blouse, and tied it around her wound gently. "We need to get you back to your house."  
  
"No, Will," she fought to speak, "You need to go - - go now before Jack gets too far away! I'll be fine... " She tried to stand but failed.  
  
"Elizabeth I'm not going to leave you." He said sternly.  
  
"Will, go! Please go... "  
  
The last thing Elizabeth saw was Will's worried expression as she felt her eyes fall to the back of her head and blacked out into his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
I just want everybody to know that I don't hate Commodore Norrington and him being one of my "bad guys" just went along with the idea I had for my story. Sorry for all the intensity n' stuff. I can't help it, it's just the way I write! (I get so into it ya know?) Lol, well I don't think I've got all of the script from the movie perfect, but I tried my best! R/R! (No flames please!)  
  
Shout-outz to my reviewers for chapter one:  
  
To "pir8_wuman84": Thank you for correcting my mistake, yes, I do believe that it is "noose" instead of "dock". Lol, I've seen the movie four times myself (and am planning to see it more! Everyone thinks I'm crazy for wasting so much money but it's just so good that I can't last more than a few days without seeing it!) So yes, we are both very devoted fans, hehe.  
  
To "Moonbeam": Thanks for your apology. Yea I'm thirteen, also, and have mood swings so I understand, lol! I am truly sorry for making Norrington my "bad guy", but don't worry, there are to be more villains as the story progresses so it will not be all about how "evil" Norrington is.  
  
To LordLanceahlot: Thanks so much for such a great review!  
  
To "Jezrael the Jealous": Lololol, I didn't think there was such a thing either until I got a few suggestions and flamers, hehe!  
  
-OceanGirl28 


	2. Arrested and Awoken

Will gently picked up Elizabeth and carried her back to her mansion. When he got to the door he saw the face that he least wanted to see.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" he asked angrily.  
  
The Commodore chose to ignore him.  
  
"Governor Swann, she's here!" Norrington yelled.  
  
Just then Elizabeth's father came rushing to the door.  
  
"What did you do NOW Turner?! Knock my FIANCÉE out as well!" the Commodore asked cruelly.  
  
"She won't marry you, Norrington!" Will raised his voice.  
  
"Oh yea? Watch me!" he whispered.  
  
Will looked at him part angrily and part confused.  
  
"Give me my daughter!" Governor Swann ordered rather rudely as Will gently handed Elizabeth into her father's arms.  
  
"Guards!" Norrington yelled, as his men appeared, grabbed Will, and handcuffed him.  
  
"You'll pay for doing this to my daughter, Will!" the Governor said angrily.  
  
"What?!" Will yelled, "This is Norrington's doing!"  
  
"Nice try Mr. Turner," Commodore Norrington replied. "Take him away!" he ordered his men.  
  
"Wait!" Will yelled, but they kept on dragging him away, "Governor Swann, Barbosa's pirates are on the loose and Elizabeth's not safe!" he yelled so that the Governor could here him, then disappeared into the fog.  
  
"Commodore, is this true?!" the Governor asked curiously.  
  
"Not to worry, Sir, I've got it all taken care of." Norrington replied reassuringly as he closed the door behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
"What have I done!" Will asked as they threw him into a cell.  
  
"Hmm... let's see... " one of the guards replied sarcastically, "You meddled with a pirate, harmed the governor's daughter, gave the Commodore a bloody nose, knocked two of his men out, AND kissed Miss Swann against her will when she happens to already HAVE a fiancée!!"  
  
Will sighed. "Yes, I 'meddled with a pirate' but he's a GOOD MAN! And I would never, EVER hurt Elizabeth in this life or the next! And DEFINITELY never make her do anything she doesn't want to do!! As for Norrington, he deserved what he got, and his men were in my way so I had to do what I did."  
  
"Nice try Mr. Turner, but it's not gonna get you out eh' here." He replied as he left Will alone.  
  
Will cursed in anger as he thought about how vulnerable Elizabeth was out there with her cowardice father (A/N Sorry folks I like her dad too, but you gotta admit that in the movie, when all of the british navy are fighting the pirates, he hides in a room and fights an ARM, lol!) , lying and barbaric Commodore, and hungry pirates.  
  
He then thought of ways he could escape from prison and get to Elizabeth before it was too late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Elizabeth?" she heard her father's voice say, "Elizabeth??"  
  
Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her own room.  
  
She sat up abruptly and looked around. She saw her father, her mistress, and... "Commodore what are you doing here?!" she spat his name like it was some kind of disease, "Where's Will?!"  
  
"Not to worry, Elizabeth, the Commodore has told us the whole story." Her father answered reassuringly, "Mr. Turner is safe behind bars and will be hanged as soon as they find the missing pirates."  
  
"What?!" she yelled, "No!"  
  
"Shh, Elizabeth, you're just tired, love." Norrington said, while pushing her rather harshly down onto her pillow.  
  
"Get off me!" Elizabeth said, rather loudly, as she pushed his hands off of her, "Ow!" she shrieked and grasped her arm in pain.  
  
"Elizabeth! Is that any way to treat your fiancée?!" her father asked, "Calm DOWN, child! You've just been effected by all of the events today." Her father said.  
  
"I have not!" she protested, "and the Commodore is NOT my fiancée!"  
  
Her father looked at her questioningly, and she decided to change the subject.  
  
"How did I get here anyhow?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Will brought you here." He said disgustedly. "After all he's done I can't believe he had the nerve!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?" she asked, her voice tired and softer than before as a result of her yelling, "If it weren't for Will I may have even died by now! He stopped the bleeding and brought me here, and you repay him by sending him to PRISON?!"  
  
"It serves him right." Commodore said.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked rudely, turning towards Norrington, "It's so funny because I remember it being YOUR sword that slashed my arm after you kissed me to infuriate Will!!!" she replied, her voiced raised.  
  
"Commodore?" the Governor asked shockingly, "Is this true?!"  
  
"Of course not Sir, she's just a bit confused from losing so much blood." He replied calmly.  
  
"Leave, Commodore." Elizabeth gritted through her teeth. He didn't budge. "I said," Elizabeth said a bit louder this time, " I want you to leave my bedroom, now, and you won't ever, EVER be coming back!" she raised her voice.  
  
Norrington looked from the Governor to Elizabeth, and sadly left the room.  
  
"Father." Elizabeth said sternly, excusing him as well.  
  
He sighed, and followed Norrington.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you liked it! R/R! (No flames please!)  
  
- OceanGirl28 


	3. Hello Poppet!

As soon as her father and Norrington left the room Elizabeth got out of bed, put on her nightdress, opened her window, took one BIG gulp and climbed out. [Don't worry; you'll be fine, you're doing this to save Will! Just keep going... ] was all she thought of, as her shoulder hurt terribly while climbing down.  
  
A foggy mist filled the cold night air as she made her way to the jail. She started to get cold, only wearing a thin nightgown and breezy nightdress, but she didn't have the time to change because it was getting darker by the second and she needed to get Will out of there.  
  
Elizabeth started to get scared. [Why is the town so deserted?] she thought to herself. She then started to feel an odd feeling... almost as if... someone was... following her???  
  
She finally noticed the distant image of the prison and sighed a sigh of relief as she walked towards it. [Just a few more steps; you're almost there!] she thought. The quietness, coldness, and fog of the town was reminding her of the night she was kidnapped by pirates. Just then she heard a crash from behind her and her heart stopped. She looked around, "Who's there?" she was barely able to say.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"I said who's there!?" she asked, slightly louder than before.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand grab her hair from behind. It shocked her so much she screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Will finally gave up on trying to get out of the cell. Although he had helped build them, and knew the secret to getting out, he needed more weight than himself to break down the bars, and even if he was able to do so, the guards would surely hear it and he wouldn't have enough time to escape. [I just hope that Elizabeth's all right.] he thought.  
  
Just then he heard someone scream from right outside his cell. He instantly got up and looked out of his barred window, only to see that the person who screamed was none other than Elizabeth.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as she screamed she felt a cold, rough hand clap over her mouth, and a familiar voice say, " 'ello poppet." It was Pintel. "Long time no see, eh?"  
  
Then she heard Will's voice yell, "Elizabeth!" worriedly from inside the prison.  
  
She kicked and punched, trying to break free of his grasp, when she finally stepped on one of his toes, which just happened to be his soft spot, and was able to run a few steps more towards the jail when she felt him grab the back of her nightdress. She yelped in surprise, slipped her arms out of it, and ran into the prison as fast as she could.  
  
Pintel looked from the nightdress he was holding, to Elizabeth, escaping into the Prison. "Argh!" he yelled as he ran, not quite as fast, after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Will saw Elizabeth run into the jail and sighed of relief as he turned to the door of his cell awaiting her. Soon enough, he heard her swift, quick footsteps come down the stairs. "Will!" she breathed, completely out of breath. "Elizabeth!" He smiled, then frowned, "Did he hurt you?" he asked concerned. "I'm O.K. for now, we have to hurry though - - where's the key?" she asked quickly. "Over there." Will replied as he pointed to the dog.  
  
"Come here puppy." She said gently to it, as he trotted over, "Good dog!" she said as she grabbed the keys. "I don't know which one it is!" she said worriedly. "Er... just try one." Will replied.  
  
Elizabeth went through the first three keys and none of them worked, when Pintel rushed in. "I've got you now, poppet!" he said as he turned and saw Will, "Oooo, well if it isn't Mr. Turner." He smirked, "I've hit the jackpot!"  
  
"Elizabeth, run!" Will yelled, but it was too late, Pintel grabbed her around her waist as she accidentally dropped the keys.  
  
He turned her around so that she faced him and slammed her against the wall, as she hit, kicked, and punched him.  
  
Just then she heard Will's voice from the right of her, "Get your ruddy hands off her!" he yelled angrily, and as he said the last word he punched Pintel hard in the cheek, knocking him out.  
  
He then brought Elizabeth into a quick hug. "Are you all right?" he asked her, concerned. She nodded, her eyes teary from the pain in her arm when he had pushed her against the brick wall. "How did you get out?" she asked. "Keys." He replied simply as he grabbed her arm and lead her out of the prison. "Hurry, we need to get out of here, fast!"  
  
Elizabeth and Will ran out of the jail when they bumped into (literally) a tall, muscular pirate. "Fancy meeting you here." he said in his deep, cold voice, as others appeared out of the fog, smirking.  
  
* * *  
  
Oooo, cliffie! I hope you liked what I've written so far! R/R! (No flames please!)  
  
Shout-outz to my reviewers:  
  
To Skye Dragon: Thank you SO much for your suggestions. You are absolutely right and I am rearranging, adding, and changing my chapters. Yes, I did rush it. I got so much into all the "Elizabeth's in trouble oh no Will save her!" (lol) stuff and wrote all the first four chapters at once. I write much better when I take time to breathe in between chapters, lol! I agree, Commodore Norrington would never do anything like what I have written, but honestly, people are writing Will/Jack fics, and that's even MORE unlikely to happen! I have sort of changed his love into lust, and in the movie (until the end) you can tell that Norrington and Will don't get along very well, so I picked it up from there. Oh, and about him running away when Elizabeth's hurt, it's because he's afraid of what he had just done. That is why he lies to Governor Swann about what had happened to Elizabeth because he cannot accept what he had - - accidentally - - done to her (all though the kissing thing was quite evil too!) and because he was afraid of losing the Governor's trust and his reputation for being well respected man. About kissing her in public, he sort of just lost it because he found out Elizabeth didn't love him and he wanted her so badly. The two men holding Will back were actually MEANT to be the two Jack encountered, lol. Even though they got a promotion at the end of the movie they'll always be clumsy and clueless in my oppinion (as much as I love 'em lol). Yes, Elizabeth usually does act "polite and proper" throughout most of the movie, but, in my story, her being with the pirates for a while, love for Will, and anger towards Norrington caused her react differently than she would usually have . And no, fanfiction.net did not switch chapters two and three. For some dumb reason I decided to put them that way - - sort of like from Elizabeth's POV to Will's POV, but you mentioning that made me change my mind, and I will switch the order. Oh, and about the "puppet/poppet" thing, lol thank you so much for informing me of my mistake! I had always thought that it was just Pintel's weird accent!!! Oh my god i'm SUCH a complete idiot! Yes, as I was proofreading my story I did notice a few mistakes and will fix them. Thank you again for your suggestions!  
  
To "Kelsey", Esteed, Leolyn Greenleaf, LordLanceahlot, "Rachel", MissMeganJane, Kaydee, and Steff7: Thank you SO VERY MUCH for such lovely reviews! You've definately encouraged me to write more! Thanks again!!  
  
To "MidnightMoon12": Yes, I am planning to put Jack in further chapters... but I can't promise it.  
  
-OceanGirl28 


	4. Back To The Pearl

"Well if it isn't Elizabeth." he said with an evil laugh.  
  
"It's Miss Swann." she gritted through her teeth as him and a few other pirates walked around her slowly, eyeing her hungrily.  
  
Will didn't like what was going on and noticed that Elizabeth looked uncomfortable, so he walked in front of her to shield her from the sickening stares.  
  
"Oh, and Miss Swann's little body-guard!" the same man added, sarcastically, "You won't be able to protect 'er forever, mate."  
  
He winked at Elizabeth as the crew laughed.  
  
Will lunged angrily at him, and although he was strong, he was nothing compared to Bo'sun, who merely laughed at him. "take them away!" he ordered.  
  
The next thing Will and Elizabeth knew, they were boarding the Black Pearl.  
  
"But this is Jack Sparrow's ship!" Elizabeth stated.  
  
"Oh," Ragetti replied, "it was more than easy to take it from 'im!"  
  
* * *  
  
Will had been thrown into a separate boat as he squinted to try and see Elizabeth through the fog. [They better not dare touch her.] he thought.  
  
Just then the Pearl came into view. "What are you doing with Jack's ship?!" he asked. "It's not 'is anymore!" Pintel answered, laughing.  
  
Will was about to say something when they arrived at the Black Pearl, the ship Will had just been on a day or two before.  
  
He climbed up the rope onto the ship and looked around for Elizabeth.  
  
He spotted her being led down to the brig, her hands tied tightly together in front of her with rope, and her head down.  
  
He started to follow her, but was pulled back by Pintel. "The captain wishes to speak with you." he said.  
  
"Well you can tell him that I am disinclined aquiest to his request." Will replied coolly.  
  
Pintel chuckled, " 'e said you'd say that," he replied, "and 'e said that if that'd be the case, Elizabeth will be stayin' with the crew tonight."  
  
Will glared at him. They obviously knew his weakness. He sighed. "Take me to him." he said.  
  
Pintel looked disappointed. "Fine!" he replied.  
  
* * *  
  
When Will stepped into the captain's office, to his surprise, the new leader of the ship was Bo'sun, the tall, buff, strong man who, when Elizabeth had told him the story of what had happened to her before he rescued her, had hit her.  
  
Remembering that, he clenched his fists, trying not to lose his self- control.  
  
"Ah," he said, "Mr. Turner."  
  
Will stood there, avoiding eye-contact with him.  
  
"Sit down." Bo'sun ordered.  
  
"I'd rather stand, thanks." Will replied coolly.  
  
"Very well then," he answered, "I have a proposition for you, Will."  
  
"I don't take propositions from pirates." Will interrupted.  
  
Bo'sun chose to ignore him and continued.  
  
"I'm looking for a Commodore, and no one in my crew is worthy enough for the job." he said, "However, you seem to be a nice, strong man, and you have pirate blood in you, so if you took out the nice in that, you'd make a fine pirate!"  
  
"I'd rather die than join your crew." Will gritted through his teeth.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Bo'sun yelled; he couldn't stand Will anymore.  
  
Will kept a calm expression on his face.  
  
Bo'sun calmed down a bit and said, "You will think about what I have said, and give me your final answer tomorrow."  
  
"My answer will not change." Will replied sternly.  
  
"We'll see about that." he said, smirking, "Take him away!" he then ordered.  
  
* * *  
  
Pintel brought Will below deck and threw him into a cell with Elizabeth.  
  
She was sitting in the corner of it, her hands still bound together as she attempted to get the rope off.  
  
"Will!" she said, relieved, as she stood up with some difficulty, unable to use her hands and all.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he replied, just as relieved, as he ran to her, "Did they hurt you? Because if they did - - "  
  
"Shh... " she said softly, smiling at Will's concern, "I'm fine, Will."  
  
They gazed at each other for a moment, until Will's eyes moved further down to her hands, as he gently took them in his own to examine the rope.  
  
"Why are you hands still bound?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
"They tied them as tight as they could... " she replied, "I've tried everything, and it won't come off! The rope has cut into my wrists and they hurt terribly and - - " she was cut off by Will picking her up and setting her gently down on the cold floor, as he knelt down beside her and worked on untying the knot. He worked hard on it for a few minutes, and finally got the rope off.  
  
There were dark purple rings around her wrists, where the rope had been before. Will gently took her right hand in his own and carefully examined the bruises, and then hesitated a moment before he ran his thumb across one of them, caringly.  
  
Elizabeth jumped slightly, which caused Will to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry... " he said quietly, as he turned away from her, "I know they're rough... "  
  
Elizabeth stood up and spun him around, "No - - well, yes, they are - - but don't stop! " she replied.  
  
Will looked at her, as a smile crept upon his face. Elizabeth smiled in return, as they leaned in, slowly, and shared their first, very passionate kiss. Elizabeth rested her arms upon Will's shoulder, as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Elizabeth was in heaven. It was what she had been dreaming of almost ever since they had met! However, her moment soon ended when they heard cheering and clapping from farther down the hall. She felt Will's lips reluctantly part from hers as they came back down to earth and quickly let go of each other, blushing. Will walked to the door of the cell and poked his head through the bars, only to see none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, and his crew, in their own cell, no farther than twenty feet away from him.  
  
* * *  
  
Argh! Lol, as you can see, I couldn't write fluff it my life depended on it! Well I'm SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've been so busy with camp and all, and haven't really been in the "writing mood". So, once again, soooo sorry! Well anyhow, did you guys hear about Pirates of the Caribbean 2?! I'm so excited that they're making a sequel! It's due to come out in 2005. There aren't many facts on it, since it's such recent news, but there's a couple short articles on movies.com (Here's the link if you want: )  
  
Shout-outz to my reviewers:  
  
"Rachel" (who if you guys are wondering reviewed my story by email): Thanks so much for your support!! It's helped sooo much!  
  
"Nikki": I'm glad that you mentioned something about action, because even though this is basically a romance fic, action is my favorite genre in the world! I'm glad to hear that there's kinda some action in my story! Hehe, I guess I sorta put it in there without noticing.  
  
"Turners_girl": Thanks for reminding me to update! You're the reason the fourth chapter's up right now!!! Thanks again!!! *Everybody who's been waiting forever for a new chapter, let's give a round of applause forrrrrrr, Turners_girl!!!!!!!!* Lol.  
  
- OceanGirl28  
  
P.S. Don't let "Rachel" be the only one to email me! If you guys have any questions, concerns, or something about my story, feel free to email me anytime at oceangirl2288@yahoo.com!  
  
P.P.S. Oh yea, and does anyhow know how to spell "aquiest"? (As in the term used in the movie, "I am disinclined aquiest to your request.") 


	5. The Deal

"Jack!?" Will yelled, half embarrassed and half excited, "I thought they'd made you and your crew walk the plank by now!"  
  
Jack sighed, annoyed. "It's CAPTAIN Jack, mate." he replied, "I 'ave no clue what they plan ta do to us, not ta mention ta you two as well... " he said the last few words to himself.  
  
"Bu' no worries!" he added, reassuringly, after a short pause "We'll find a way out - - we always do!"  
  
"Oh shut up Jack!" Anamaria replied, as Jack winced at his name being said without the word 'captain' before it, "S'all your fault we're 'ere in the first place!"  
  
Jack sighed, "Anamaria, I already told you this!" he said in self-defense, "I thought they were telling the truth when they requested to be part of the crew! Anyhow, we needed some DECENT pirates on this ship."  
  
Jack instantly knew he had said the wrong thing from all of the dirty glares thrown at him.  
  
"Got any ideas, mate?" Jack asked Will, trying to change the subject.  
  
Will sighed, and glanced at Elizabeth, "Not at the moment." he said.  
  
Jack moaned as he sat down on the wet floor, and instantly got up.  
  
"Gibbs!?" he yelled, angrily.  
  
"Yes, Cap'im?" Mr. Gibbs replied.  
  
"I told you to mop up this floor this morning!" Jack said.  
  
"Yes, Cap'im, and I did as I was told." he answered.  
  
"Well then why is there still water on this side of the ship?!" asked Jack in an infuriated, sarcastic, and soft voice.  
  
"Well, Sir, you never told me to fix the leak." Gibbs answered, smirking.  
  
Jack continued to quarrel with his crew to the point where Elizabeth chose to ignore them, and sat down on the floor, tired of standing.  
  
Will slid down beside her, and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed it, and looked at the ground, causing an uncomfortable silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Elizabeth shifted her position, while wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"... are you cold?" Will asked, concerned.  
  
Elizabeth smiled weakly, "Just a bit." she replied, for she was only wearing a shaft.  
  
"Here," Will said, as he took off his overcoat, surprised that he still wore it, and put it on Elizabeth. "take this."  
  
"Thanks... " Elizabeth replied, as she smiled. Will smiled in return. Then came the uncomfortable silence, once again. All they could hear was the sounds of Jack, still arguing with Anamaria.  
  
Will felt stupid not being able to talk to Elizabeth. He felt stupid... not to mention embarrassed. [I should start a conversation.] he thought to himself. [But what do I say?!] He opened his mouth, but once again, closed it. He just couldn't do it. Not after what had happened just minutes ago.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he stood up and walked to the front of the cell, sticking his head through the bars.  
  
"Anamaria, 'course I respect yeh!" he heard Jack say.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You don't respect any women!" she replied angrily, "Yeh never have, and yeh never will!"  
  
"Of course I... er... respect you!... Er... as a... um... woman, of course!" he said, guiltily.  
  
[Where HAS this conversation led to?!] Will thought to himself, chuckling. He turned around, and saw that Elizabeth had fallen asleep.  
  
She was curled up in a ball, one of her hands under her cheek, the other loosely at her side. Her chestnut curls covered half her face.  
  
Will walked over and tenderly brushed the hair concealing her face behind her ear, and smiled at the beauty before him. He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. It didn't last long, but it felt like eternity. Will couldn't believe it. He smiled, remembering what had happened.  
  
It was not long until he, too, dozed off, not far from Elizabeth.  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth was rudely awoken by a dirty, cold, and rough hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to scream, but her voice was muffled. She then tried to somehow touch Will, to wake him up, but could not reach him. Elizabeth tried to get out of the Pirate's grasp, but after not succeeding more than once at trying this plan, decided that they were all just too strong for her, as she soon gave in, and was dragged to the top of the deck.  
  
When there, they pulled Will's jacket off of her, threw her into a thick wooden pole that held up the torn pirate flag, and held her there, while another pirate tightly wound rope around her. After about twenty times around, he decided that that should hold her back, and boy was he right, she could scarcely breathe! Her arms were level with her waist and were under the rope, and her feet were of no use either, because they were tied as well, and as if she wasn't bound enough, Pintel then took a dirty piece of cloth, and tied it around her mouth.  
  
A few hands reached towards her, hungrily, but Bo'sun yelled at them, saying that it was not the time yet, as they reluctantly went back to work, while Elizabeth stood, tied to the pole, extremely confused as to what would happen to her.  
  
* * *  
  
Will woke up to find that Elizabeth was no longer there.  
  
He looked around the cell for signs of her, but found that she was no where in sight, and that the cell door was left open.  
  
[Elizabeth wouldn't escape and leave me here, would she?] he thought. [... no... she'd have no where to go anyhow... ]  
  
He started to get worried. [Was she taken? Is she even on the ship anymore?!]  
  
Will quickly got up and walked out the door. He looked around the lower deck, and saw that Jack and his crew were all sound asleep.  
  
He then climbed up the stairs, leading to the top deck, and opened the trap door, which caused a huge noise. All the pirates stopped doing their work and ran to different places of the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth waited for about a half hour, as the pirates completely ignored her, which made her even more confused. Just then she heard a great sound from the other side of the ship, which caused all of the pirates to instantly stop their work, and run to her, with sickening smiles on their faces. [What's going on?!] Elizabeth thought nervously, as the pirates got closer, their hands outstretched.  
  
* * *  
  
Will knew that something weird was going on, when he heard the pirates laughing, and a faint muffled scream from the other side of the ship. [Elizabeth!] he thought, as he instantly jumped onto the deck, to see a crowd of pirates huddled around something, but no sign of Elizabeth.  
  
He raced towards them, yelling, "Get off of her! Get your filthy, ruddy hands off of her!!"  
  
Finally he was able to push through them to find Elizabeth. She was wearing nothing but a shaft, her hair was messy and tangled, her legs, arms, mouth, and waist were bound to the pole, one of her sleeves was ripped off, as well as the bandage on her arm. He saw, for the second time, the huge gash in it. Bo'sun held a knife to her throat, smirking at Will's expression. A tear slowly dripped down Elizabeth's soft, rosy cheek, as Will noticed what else Bo'sun was doing. He was slowly, and painfully running his finger across Elizabeth's wound. Her skin was extremely sensitive at this time from the big gash, which was causing her much pain as he put pressure on it.  
  
Will's countenance changed from sad and horrified, to angry enough to kill. He was about to take a step forward when Bo'sun took his finger off of Elizabeth's wound for a minute to signal him to stop. "Tis, tis, tis!" he said, "Although this is quite fun, I must admit, we didn't do it for no reason."  
  
Will took another step forward, and Bo'sun pressed the knife harder against Elizabeth's throat, as she gasped. "No!" Will begged, "... tell me what you want! I swear I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her! ... Please don't hurt her... " he whispered the last sentence.  
  
Bo'sun lowered the dirty cloth that was around Elizabeth's mouth so that it was now hanging around her neck. Her tears were more visible now. However, he still kept the knife to her throat.  
  
"You already know what I want, Mr. Turner." Bo'sun replied, "You to be my Commodore."  
  
The crew smirked.  
  
Bo'sun continued, "I want you to stay on our ship, do dirty deeds... " he then looked down at Elizabeth, "do dirty things..." He smirked.  
  
Will sighed, "How long?" he asked.  
  
Bo'sun laughed. "Forever."  
  
"Will, no!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled.  
  
Bo'sun quickly pressed down harder than before onto her wound causing her to scream out in pain.  
  
"Ok!" Will yelled, "I'll do it, but you have to PROMISE not to harm her!"  
  
"Dea -- " Bo'sun started to say.  
  
"AND let her, Jack, and his crew all go." Will added.  
  
"It's too much." Bo'sun said, shaking his head in disagreement.  
  
"Well then do you want me as your Commodore?" Will asked.  
  
"Do you want the girl to be safe???" Bo'sun asked, pressing the knife hard down on her neck, almost enough to slit her throat. Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Stop!" Will said, "I'll do it! Alright? I'll do it!"  
  
"Then we have a deal." Bo'sun said as he took his hand away from Elizabeth and reached it out to shake Will's.  
  
Will looked from his hand to Elizabeth, who was shaking her head frantically from side to side whispering "No, Will! No!"  
  
Bo'sun saw that Will was hesitating, "Boys," he said, "Looks like we get Elizabeth all to ourselves!" he smirked as the pirates once again rushed towards her as Bo'sun turned around to join them.  
  
In one swift move Will spun Bo'sun back around, grabbed his hand, shook it, and yelled, "Deal!"  
  
All the pirates stopped, and sadly went back to work. They were hoping Will wouldn't agree.  
  
For the first time Bo'sun smiled. He then took his sword and cut the ropes that bound Elizabeth loose.  
  
From being tied up for so long, her legs gave away and she fell to the floor, sobbing.  
  
* * *  
  
OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! I am SOOOOO extremely sorry for not updating for like, what? Four or five months? I'm especially sorry to Turners_girl:), who begged me numerous times to write write write! haha. Well, I can't promise another chapter real soon... but I'll try not to take as long to update as I did this time! R/R :) 


	6. A Deadly Disease

"Take her away!" yelled Bo'sun, "Will, get to work!"  
  
Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Elizabeth harshly by her arms and practically had to drag her back down below deck.  
  
"What is to become of Elizabeth?" Will asked, sternly.  
  
"Hush boy, I promised that we wouldn't harm her, I didn't say that I'd give her a nice place to stay!" Bo'sun replied.  
  
Will gave him a cold look. Pirates were so stubborn, you always had to explain every little detail to get them to do what you wanted; he never seemed to get it right.  
  
In response to Will's glare Bo'sun snickered and walked away, back to the Captain's Quarters.  
  
Will started ordering around the crew, but still worried about Elizabeth. Something didn't seem quite right about the deal. He still couldn't get it through his head that this is where he would be for the rest of his life. Of course, he could always attempt to escape, but he doubted that it would work out, being that there were so many pirates. He was also devising plans to get Elizabeth away. It would be hard to leave her, but it would be her only chance to live happily. There was no way, however, that he was bringing her back to Port Royal to Norrington.  
  
"Will!" he heard Bo'sun yelling, "What're you doing over there! Get back to work!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and continued to adjust the sails, once again.  
  
"Keep this up and we'll have to cut off an ear!" Bo'sun mumbled to himself, "Pintel! Go check on the girl! Make sure she's not doing anything... rash."  
  
"Aye, sir!" Pintel replied.  
  
A few minutes later he came back above deck. Will kept a keen ear to see if Pintel was to say of her condition; he said nothing.  
  
Will was beginning to get impatient... and worried. He wanted to ask how Elizabeth was, but had a feeling it would only make matters worse. Everyone knew his one weakness.  
  
As the day progressed, Will became more and more impatient. Then, finally, it was time for supper.  
  
"Ragetti!" Bo'sun yelled, "Go bring Elizabeth her dinner!"  
  
"Aye, sir!" Ragetti replied. Will saw him grab a small piece of stale bread and contaminated water, and slowly walk down below deck.  
  
A few minutes later he returned, with the same food in his hands.  
  
"Ragetti, you fool!" Bo'sun yelled, "Why did you not give her the food?!"  
  
"She didn't want it, sir." Ragetti replied, in protest.  
  
Bo'sun sighed. Fine, let her skip her meal tonight, but we shall not let her starve herself to death... we may still need her.  
  
Will looked at Bo'sun. He distrusted him.  
  
Will ate a dinner of wine, pork, and apples. Bo'sun had a larger, and better meal, since he was the captain, and the crew had a meal of rum, stale bread, salted meat, and dirty water. Then, after a bit more work, they anchored somewhere off the coast of a Caribbean island, and went to bed. Once they were all asleep, including Bo'sun, Will snuck down below deck.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he whispered.  
  
"Will?" he heard a meek voice ask.  
  
He followed her voice and made his way to her cell, with a candle.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied, although she wasn't entirely telling the truth.  
  
"Why didn't you eat what Pintel brought to you?" he asked.  
  
"I... I wasn't hungry." she answered, looking away.  
  
"You must eat something!" Will said, as he took out an apple from his pocket.  
  
"Here." he said, handing it to her, "I wasn't able to take much, but you may have this, if you like."  
  
A small smile of gratitude crept onto Elizabeth's face. "Thank you, Will." she said, "... but I really am not hungry at all."  
  
A frown formed on Will's face, "Elizabeth!" he scolded, "You cannot just sit around a starve yourself! You must eat! Please! Take this!... please?"  
  
She looked at his longing face, sighed, and reluctantly grabbed the apple and took a small bite; it became silent for a moment, while the both of them sat there, thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth" Will said, "I am just concerned with your health."  
  
"Will my health is quite fine!" she replied.  
  
"How is your wound?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh... it's... not bad... "  
  
Will could tell she was lying. "Elizabeth, let me see it."  
  
She reluctantly gave him her arm, as he examined the gash.  
  
"It's not yet infected, however it will be soon if you don't keep it bandaged." he said.  
  
Elizabeth was about to tear off a piece of her shaft. "No." Will stopped her, "You're torn up enough."  
  
He then ripped off a piece of his shirt and gently rapped it around her scar.  
  
"Thank you." Elizabeth said, looking up into his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.  
  
The silence was suddenly broken by Elizabeth, coughing lightly. Will quickly moved his hand to her back and shoulders, she had turned away from him. He knew that if she coughed louder someone was bound to wake up and come down below deck, but he would not leave her, not like this.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he asked, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"  
  
"It -- " she started to say between coughs, "It's just a cold... " She looked as if she was about to say more, but started coughing even louder. Her cough was now stronger. She put her hand to her chest, as if in pain. Will grew even more worried. He wanted to get to her, to hold her, comfort her, until her cough had passed, but he could not get through the iron bars.  
  
By now Jack and his crew had all awoken, confused. Will heard steps coming from above deck. Someone was coming down!  
  
Bo'sun entered. "What are you doing down here, Turner!" he yelled.  
  
"I -- " Will thought quickly, "I heard coughing and came down to see what was the matter... "  
  
Bo'sun gave him a look of disbelief, but quickly turned away as Elizabeth's cough grew worse.  
  
More pirates came down. Whispers began of worry and curiousity from Jack's cell. Will held Elizabeth's hand through the bars.  
  
"Pintel!" Bo'sun yelled, "Bring me the key!"  
  
"Aye, sir!" Pintel replied, as he searched through his trousers for the key to Elizabeth's cell.  
  
Bo'sun grabbed it from him and quickly opened the door. Will slid inside and now held Elizabeth in his arms as she sat up, coughing; her hands grew cold, and her breathing became short.  
  
"She needs medicine!" Will yelled.  
  
"Go get the medicines, Twigg!" Bo'sun yelled.  
  
Twigg came down no more than a minute later with herbs and other tools.  
  
"We'll have to bleed her." he said, as he took out the dirty lancets.  
  
"No!" Will replied, angrily, as he protectively put one hand on Elizabeth's back and the other under her legs, picked her up, and stepped back, "I will not let you touch her with that knife. Bleeding does not work! My mother died from being bled too much. It will not help Elizabeth."  
  
Twigg payed no attention to what Will had say and came closer and closer to Elizabeth and Will.  
  
"Bo'sun!" Will yelled, "You swore to me you wouldn't hurt Elizabeth! This includes harming her with a knife, even if trying to help!"  
  
Bo'sun stopped, in deep thought. All the pirates stood around, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Fine!" Bo'sun finally yelled in reply, "Let the girl die! She means nothing to us!"  
  
"Aye!" the pirates added.  
  
They all left to go above deck. Will stayed with Elizabeth until she was fast asleep, and her coughing had gone down. She mumbled odd things in her sleep about Norrington, Pirates, and Will. Her breathing was not quite as short but became raspy. Will decided to stay with her the entire night, and fell asleep with Elizabeth in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
See! I promised I wouldn't take as long to update as I did last time, lol! Sorry if this chapter went pretty fast, but I was having trouble thinking up ideas for my story. However I do have a few clues about what'll happen as the story progresses! Hope you liked this chapter. R/R! :) 


	7. Pneumonia

The next morning Will woke up to find that Elizabeth was still sleeping. He heard no noise on deck, so he assumed the pirates were still asleep. He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the wall. He was so tired from last night's events... that was no common cold that Elizabeth had.  
  
Just then Elizabeth stirred in her sleep, mumbling something worriedly about pirates attacking. "Parle!" she said. Then tossed and turned more. The color of her face was slowly decreasing. Will felt her forehead... it was burning!  
  
"Oh no!" he mumbled quietly and worriedly to himself. Elizabeth, still sleeping, was now breathing heavily. "No!... no... " she mumbled.  
  
She suddenly shot up, eyes open wide, coughing vigorously, with her hands grasping her stomach in pain. "Will!" she asked, worriedly.  
  
"It's ok, Elizabeth," he replied soothingly, "I'm here."  
  
She turned around and saw him. Still coughing. She grabbed his arm, squeezing it in pain. He didn't know what to do! He remembered his mother, long ago, having these same symptoms... she didn't live long after.  
  
Jack and Anamaria woke up. "She alright?" Jack asked.  
  
Will didn't answer. A few minutes later her coughing went down and she finally stopped coughing all together. She put her arms around Will and started crying. "Will," she said quietly, "I think I'm dying."  
  
Will's eyes grew wide and he turned her so that she was looking at him. "Elizabeth!" he scolded, "Don't EVER say that again! You're not dying, you're fine! I'm going to get you home and you'll have the best doctors check on you and you'll be up and about within a week!"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't want to go home, Will." she said, "I want to stay with you!"  
  
Will gazed at her, and brought her into another hug. A few minutes later, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
All was quiet, until Jack, spoke up. "Will," he said sadly, "I think she's right."  
  
"No she's not!" Will yelled, angrily, "Neither of you are! She's fine!"  
  
Anamaria now spoke up, "I've seen these symptoms before, Will." she tried to say soothingly, "She's got pneumonia."  
  
"Pneumonia?" Will asked, "... no... that can't be true... "  
  
"The coughing, the chest and stomach pains, the high fever, the shortness of breath and rapid breathing, the mental confusion, the chills... it all fits." Jack said, "Now I'm not the smartest person on earth, but I know a few people who've had this before."  
  
"No!" Will yelled, "You're lying!"  
  
"There's still a way, Will!" Anamaria said, trying to cheer him up... apparently it wasn't going to happen, though.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"She needs a doctor, there are some good ones in Port Royal... "  
  
Will closed his eyes, and sighed. "How are we ever going to get to Port Royal?"  
  
Jack smiled. "I've got a plan!  
  
* * *  
  
Not but ten minutes later did Bo'sun and a few of his crew members come down.  
  
"She still alive?" he asked, plainly.  
  
"Yes, but... " Will replied.  
  
"What?" Bo'sun asked, interrigated.  
  
"She has a deadly disease that's highly contageous... could even kill every man on the ship!"  
  
Bo'sun's eyes grew wide. "Then she'll have to go!" he said.  
  
Will nodded and smiled.  
  
"Give her to me." Bo'sun said.  
  
Will looked at him, then Elizabeth, and gently handed her limp body to him.  
  
He threw her over his should as if she were some napsack and walked above deck, Will following behind him. He walked over to the bow, lifted her up in the air, and--  
  
"Bo'sun!" Will yelled.  
  
He sighed and turned around, "What now, Turner!?"  
  
"You promised you wouldn't harm her! Therefore the only option is for you to take Elizabeth back home, to Port Royal."  
  
He sighed. "We'll take her to Tortuga; it's closest."  
  
"No," Will replied, "Leaving Elizabeth in Tortuga is harming her. She'll be beaten... or... worse."  
  
Bo'sun rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine!" he replied, "... she's a distraction to you anyways... although... it'll be a shame to lose something so fine... won't it boys???"  
  
He looked from Elizabeth, who was still in his grasp, to Will, with a sly expression.  
  
Will was about to do something rash with all the anger inside of him... until he decided to do it Jack's way.  
  
"Bo'sun," he said, still calmly, "she has a highly contageous disease, like I said before... I doubt you want to hold her or... anything else."  
  
Just then Elizabeth woke up, but was very confused as to where she was and so weak that she didn't even fight to get back to Will.  
  
Will glanced at her, starting to get worried.  
  
She saw a blurry image of who she thought was Will, then turned her head away and closed her eyes, coughing a bit.  
  
"You're right." Bo'sun replied, "However, my boys won't care!"  
  
He stood Elizabeth up and pushed her into a couple of his crew members. They grabbed her arms, holding her limp body up about to do... whatever they wanted to do. Elizabeth closed her eyes. She was too weak to do anything in her defense.  
  
Will couldn't take it anymore and totally lost it. He ran up to them, punching the one who was tugging at Elizabeth's already torn shaft.  
  
"Get off of her!" he yelled, as he grabbed and practically threw them onto the ground.  
  
He then caught Elizabeth, who couldn't support herself, before she hit the ground as well.  
  
He placed her arm around his neck, supporting her.  
  
Bo'sun laughed.  
  
Will glared at him so angry that words cannot express.  
  
"You stay away from her!" he yelled.  
  
"Will," Bo'sun replied, "You're a PIRATE... you're gonna have to get used to these things."  
  
"I will never be like you." he gritted angrily through his teeth.  
  
"We'll see," Bo'sun replied, "... we'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry guys, the chapter was pretty short, but I know you wanted an update!  
  
**During the next few chapters, the story will change dramatically, and will go into various problems from the beginning.**  
  
Orlandolover32: Thanks soooo much for all of your reviews! Hahahaha I was literally laughing out loud at them! I'm afraid I cannot answer all of your questions, because I'd end up giving things away. But i'll let you know that everything turns out well in the end! I could never write a story with things ending badly. I can write bad things throughout the story, but never at the end! Hehe... well anyways, bleeding is a practice that they used back then (around the 18th century or 1700s) for almost every disease and infection you got. They'd think that they'd be taking out all the 'bad blood' in your system, therefore curing you of the disease, but they really only made things worse. Washington died from being bled too much... umm... yea I'm no history teacher or anything lol (in fact I suck in History) but it's what we're learning about in class! I made Will smart though, realizing that bleeding was not the way to go ^_^  
  
R/R Guyzz!! OMG i'm SO excited that I actually have SIXTY-TWO REVIEWS!!!! Before this story the most reviews I had ever gotten were thirteen! 


	8. Separated

Bo'sun walked above deck.  
  
"Boys!" he announced, "We're going to Port Royal!"  
  
Will heard cheers from above him.  
  
"Jack... " he said.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"This wasn't a good idea."  
  
"What are you talking about, mate? Elizabeth's goin' back!"  
  
"Yes, but so are the pirates!"  
  
"... oh... never thought of it that way... " Jack replied, confused.  
  
Will rolled his eyes and gently laid Elizabeth down on the floor.  
  
Just then Anamaria shot up.  
  
"Jack!" she said, a huge smile on her face, "We're gettin' outa here!"  
  
Jack looked at her, confused.  
  
"When the pirates are at Port Royal, we can slip out with no one noticing! We'll just blend in!"  
  
"Anamaria, love," she glared at him, "That'll never work. First of all, we don't got the keys, second of all, they'll leave a couple pirates to look after the ship, they always do, third of all, Bo'sun'll be after us as soon as he realizes that we ain't here anymore."  
  
"No!" Gibbs added in, "Anamaria's right!"  
  
Jack stared at him blankly.  
  
"Will can tell Bo'sun that he and another pirate'll watch over the ship, he'll knock the other one out, grab the keys, and get us the hell outa here!"  
  
"I doubt that Will should knock the other guy out... considering that he has to stay here..." Anamaria said, "Yeh don't wanna start a reputation like that!"  
  
"Nah," Jack replied, "He ain't stayin'!"  
  
"But what of Elizabeth?" Will suddenly asked, "If I stay here I can't bring her back."  
  
"Oh... right." they all replied.  
  
Will glared at them for forgetting her.  
  
"We haven't gotten there yet, mate." Jack replied.  
  
"Aye!" everyone else added.  
  
Will looked satisfied.  
  
"Now," Jack said, "You and your bonnie-lass'll get out when we do, you can take her to her home, give 'er to her father... then run like hell!"  
  
Will stared at him.  
  
"It'll never work, Jack." he said, "But as long as Elizabeth's out of this place and safe at her home... i'll be fine."  
  
However the thought of not seeing Elizabeth made his stomach gnaw.  
  
"Aye," Anamaria added, "We shouldn't be thinkin' of ourselves! It's Elizabeth who's in the life or death situation!"  
  
"Aye!" everyone else replied.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, Will went down to the brig to check on Elizabeth. She was awake, in Jack's cell, (Will had moved her in there so that they could watch over her while he had to work) and coughing like crazy.  
  
"She's getting worse, mate." Jack said, "... much worse."  
  
"Aye!" Anamaria replied, "When will we be in Port Royal? There's not much more time!"  
  
"Soon." Will said, "By dusk, probably."  
  
"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean! Gibbs yelled over Elizabeth's coughing, "Can't we go any faster?"  
  
"Aye." Will said, "But Bo'sun ordered his men to go slowly... he's trying to make things worse for us."  
  
Anamaria stood up. "Well DO something about it, Will! Your girl is DYING!"  
  
Will closed his eyes and sighed. "I've tried. I can't order around thirty men! Especially with Bo'sun here."  
  
Anamaria glared at him.  
  
"It's ok, Will." Jack said, trying to calm everyone down, "Just try your best... we'll take care of her."  
  
Will nodded, and left.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later he ran down. "We're here!" he said, "How is she??"  
  
"Not good!" Anamaria replied, "Her temperature's definitely far over 100!"  
  
Will bit his lip.  
  
They're getting into the boats right now. It's just me n' Pintel.  
  
"Oh well this is gonna be easy!" Gibbs laughed.  
  
"GO!" Anamaria said, "We don't have much time to spare, she needs a doctor desperately!"  
  
Will ran up and (easily) knocked Pintel out. He then grabbed the keys, came back down, and unlocked the cell.  
  
Jack scooped up Elizabeht and handed her to him.  
  
"Let's go!" he said.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a ghostly fog outside. Will didn't hear much noise as they stepped into the boat.  
  
"They must be sneaking around quietly, getting ready to surprise the people and attack." Jack said.  
  
"Aye." Will replied.  
  
"We must be more cautious, now," Anamaria said, "That they are hiding."  
  
She eyed Will. He nodded in response.  
  
"Well this here be our stop!" Jack said, "Good luck to yeh, Will! Don't get yourself killed, savvy?"  
  
"Aye." Will replied.  
  
The pirates disappeared into the fog as Elizabeth stirred in Will's arms. "It's OK Elizabeth," Will whispered to her, "We're almost home."  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the outline of Wills face. He had said something, but all she had heard was "home".  
  
She closed her eyes again, weak and weary, as she felt Will gently place her arm over his shoulders.  
  
Will made it without being caught to the gate at the Governor's Mansion. He felt Elizabeth lose her hold on him as she fell to the ground before Will could catch her, unconcious. He quickly picked her up and ran do the front door... only to see an unexpected and unwanted face.  
  
"Norrington!" Will said angrily.  
  
"That's COMMODORE Norrington to you, you... pirate."  
  
Will glared at him, and wanted to turn back, but for the sake of Elizabeth, he reluctantly stood there.  
  
"She's in need of a doctor." he gritted through his teeth.  
  
Norrington sighed.  
  
"Governor Swann!" he yelled, ignoring Will, "Hurry! Come quick!"  
  
No more than ten seconds later did Governor Swann come down.  
  
"Good heavens!" he squeaked at the sight of Elizabeth, "What have you done to my daughter!"  
  
"I haven't harmed her in any way, Sir, I swear my life on it, but it is not time for that now, there are pirates all over the town, armed and ready to attack. Elizabeth has pneumonia, and is in need of the best doctors NOW." Will said, "I must go... tell... tell Elizabeth I will come back for her."  
  
He then handed Elizabeth's limp form to her father.  
  
Norrington then stepped in. "Governor?" he asked, "May we procede with the plan?"  
  
Governor Swann sighed. "Yes, yes. Go on with it."  
  
Norrington nodded. "Arrest him!" he yelled, as his men appeared out of bushes and other hiding places, taking hold of him before he could run anywhere.  
  
"Norrington, you lying bastard!" Will yelled.  
  
"Tis, tis, tis!" he said, "I wouldn't say such things, Turner. Rash, VERY rash."  
  
He smiled, slyly.  
  
"Take him away!" he ordered.  
  
Will glared at him.  
  
Just then one of the men holding him was shot, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Pirates!" Norrington yelled.  
  
Will ducked down and got away. He felt Bo'sun grab him by the shirt collar. "Pull another stunt like this, Turner, and it's death!" he said.  
  
Will was then dragged back to the ship, never to see Elizabeth again... or so he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Woohoo! Next chapter's gonna be my fav to write so far! I've got big plans for this story. I hope you liked this one!! R/R!! Ahhh i'm so excited I'm getting so many reviews!! Heehee! I 33 you guys! ~OceanGirl28 


	9. Four Years Later

***FOUR YEARS LATER***  
  
William Turner walked down the lively streets of Port Royal. He breathed in the fresh air. He smelled the bread from the bakery shop down the street. He felt the warm breeze blow his shoulder-length hair across his face. He was happy to finally be back.  
  
The first thing he did was walk to the man with the list of Port Royal citizens.  
  
"Name?" the man asked.  
  
"William Turner." Will replied proudly.  
  
"Turner... the man muttered. Ah! I see... so you've been here before?" he asked.  
  
"Aye." Will replied, "I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"I'll try, sir." he replied.  
  
"I'm looking for a woman, about my age, named Elizabeth Swann. Do you know of her whereabouts?" he asked.  
  
"I can look into it, sir." he said, as he took out a scroll, "Swann.... Swann.... he muttered to himself. Ah!"  
  
Will looked at him, anxiously.  
  
"I see a Governor Weatherby Swann... but no Elizabeth." he said.  
  
"Yes! Governor Swann! His daughter, do you know her?" Will asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm new here; just took the job about a week ago." he replied.  
  
Will bit his lip. "What of the list of residents that have left Port Royal?" he asked.  
  
"Aye, I'll look at that." he answered.  
  
After a bit of searching he sighed and replied, "I'm sorry sir... she's not on either list... "  
  
"That can't be!" Will replied, "Look again."  
  
"Sir, I'm absolutely postive. I swear to you she is not on either list." the man replied, solumnly, "There's either a mistake or... "  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or she has... she has passed on." he replied, sadly.  
  
Will's eyes grew wide. The thought had never occured to him that he may have been too late... too late...  
  
"Thank-- " Will choked out, "Thank you for your assistance."  
  
"I'm truly sorry." the man called out as Will stumbled away.  
  
He then started runnning... not intending to go anywhere... he just... ran.  
  
After what seemed like forever, he found himself at the beach. It was deserted.  
  
He put his hands to his head and yelled out in anger.  
  
Will sunk down to his knees. A lump grew in his throat that was extremely painful. His eyes grew teary... but he did not cry. He was too shocked to cry.  
  
While Will mourned Elizabeth's death, he fell asleep.  
  
Hours later, until darkness took over and it was quite late. He woke up.  
  
He heard thunder. "It's going to rain." he thought to himself.  
  
Will decided to find shelter. The first place he could think of was his old sanctuary... the blacksmith's shop.  
  
"I wonder how Mr. Brown's doing." he thought, once again to himself.  
  
He made his way to the blacksmiths, only to find a broken down shack with a dangling sign that squeaked as the wind blew it back and forth.  
  
"I've lost another." he thought sadly, "But I wonder why there is no new blacksmith in Port Royal."  
  
Just then the rain came down hard. Will opened the door. It squeaked loudly. It was quite dark inside. The only light came from the full moon shining through the window.  
  
He saw his old swords. They were covered in dust. A half-smile came to his face as he saw them. He probably would never fully smile again, knowing that his love was now dead.  
  
As that thought crossed his mind, he leant down to pick up and hold one of his old creations.  
  
... but as soon as he was inches away from grasping it...  
  
the face of a sword slapped his hand. He drew back quickly as the owner of the sword pointed it at his neck. He could not see a thing, for like I said before, it was quite dark.  
  
"Don't touch that!" a voice said. It was strong... but not manly, "I know your intentions."  
  
"And what," Will asked carefully, "might they be, may I ask?"  
  
The person pointed the sword even closer to his neck.  
  
"You're homeless; came here for shelter from the cold; and while you're at it, you're going to steal one of these fine swords to sell for bread!"  
  
"Ah, maybe you're right." Will said, sarcastically, "but how can you know for sure?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"... who are you?" the voice asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same question!" Will replied stubbornly, "And what YOUR intentions may be?"  
  
"If I were you I would not mock me, especially with my sword so close to your throat."  
  
As the person said this, he or she pushed the sword EVEN CLOSER if possible.  
  
"What?" Will asked jokingly, "Are the matters painful?"  
  
Just then he felt a burn in his left shoulder; he had been slashed.  
  
"You have no idea what pain is."  
  
"... you'd be surprised!" Will replied, as he reached for his sword.  
  
... but the person was too quick for him.  
  
"Step into the light!" he or she said, pointing their sword at his neck, once again.  
  
Will did not move.  
  
"I said," the person repeated, "STEP INTO THE LIGHT."  
  
Will sighed and walked, slowly, backwards towards a spot of light on the ground, shining through the window.  
  
He stepped into the moonlight, and lifted his head.  
  
...  
  
He heard the clang of a sword drop onto the floor.  
  
He saw the dark figure of someone step slowly backwards.  
  
Will was confused. "... who are you?" he asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"I said," he repeated, "Who are you???"  
  
Before he knew it the person stepped into the moonlight, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him gently. He was shocked. He still had no idea who this person was... until she stepped back.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he whispered.  
  
She stood there, gazing at him. She was wearing a night dress and a brown overcoat. Her curls lay down freely.  
  
She smiled, tears in her eyes. He ran to her, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into the air, then gently let her down, bringing her into another kiss; a kiss he had been waiting to give her for four long years that seemed like centuries. Elizabeth pulled back and cupped his face with her hands.  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" she whispered, tears pouring down her cheek. She then glanced at his arm. "Oh... oh Will, I'm so sorry!! I... umm... here, let me help you."  
  
She leaned down to tear off a piece of her nightdress, and gently rapped it around his wound.  
  
After she tied the last knot, Will took his free hand and placed it gently on her cheek.  
  
"I was afraid you were dead." he whispered, solumnly, "... why was your name not on either list?"  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth replied, "... let's not get into matters like this right now. I want to hear about you!"  
  
He looked confused, but let it pass.  
  
Will told Elizabeth for hours about the past four years of his life. He told her how Jack and his crew's escape attempt actually worked. How he had killed Bo'sun within a year after he last saw Elizabeth. How he became captain of the Pearl and looked everywhere for Jack to give the ship back to the rightful owner, but could not find him. Will then mentioned, embarrassingly, how the pirates had betrayed him and marooned him on the same island that she and Jack had been stuck on for less than forty-eight hours before. Unfortunately, Will didn't have the advantage of the entire Navy looking for him out on sea. Then Will said how, after almost two months, Jack came back with the Pearl and saved him... he never really did find out how Jack got his ship back, however.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth interrupted, "How did you survive for two months?!"  
  
"Well... " he replied, "There was no rum left, so... " he glanced at her sneakily.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said.  
  
He laughed, "It's alright. The thought of you kept me alive. That I might one day return and see that beautiful, gentle, caring face again that I've loved for so long." Will cupped her face with his hand, and another tear poured down Elizabeth's cheek. Will wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
"Elizabeth!" a cold voice yelled angrily from the door, "What's going on here?!"  
  
Will quickly took his hand off of Elizabeth's face as both their heads turned towards.... Norrington.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing every night?! Sneaking off to be with this man? Is this how you treat your husband?!" he yelled.  
  
"HUSBAND?!" Will asked. His eyes wide, moving back and forth from Norrington to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth glanced at Will with a painful expression on her face.  
  
"No, no of course not." she stuttered to Norrington, searching for excuses.  
  
"Who is he, anyway?"  
  
Before Will could say anything Elizabeth replied, "He's no one, just a friend."  
  
Those words pained Will. So this is why her name was not on the list. He should have been looking for Elizabeth Norrington. Just thinking of that name made him sick to his stomach. His heart ached just as much as it did when he thought she was dead. What had been going on with Elizabeth the past four years? He realized that he had talked so much about his life that Elizabeth didn't get a chance to tell hers... or was she avoiding telling hers? Norrington kicked Will, knocking him out of his thoughts.  
  
Will stood up, reading to fight him, but Elizabeth held him back into the darkness.  
  
Norrington sighed. "Elizabeth," he said sternly, "You are not to see this man again, nor come to the blacksmith's shop. Will's dead, face it, he's not coming back. You're mine now and it's going to stay that way."  
  
Will bit his lip in anger. He waited for Elizabeth to protest, but nothing came. Where was the Elizabeth he used to know? What had happened to her over the years?  
  
Norrington then turned to the dark figure of a man next to Elizabeth. "You'd stay away from her if you knew what was best for you... and Elizabeth."  
  
Will clenched his fists.  
  
"Come now, Elizabeth." Norrington said, grabbing her arm harshly, turning away towards the door, "It's pouring, I have a carriage waiting."  
  
Elizabeth reached for Will's hand while Norrington wasn't looking. He touched hers, but didn't show any sign of emotion. All he felt was anger and confusion. Everything had happened so fast. Elizabeth was married to Norrington?  
  
As she stepped out of the door and into the moonlight, Will saw her mouth "I'm so sorry"... and could've sworn he saw tear streaks on her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oh no! Not Elizabeth and Norrington! Poor Will! Ahhh I can't wait to write more. Hope you guys liked it! ~OceanGirl~ 


	10. It's Not Supposed To Be This Way

Will didn't sleep that night. He sat up, pondering what had gone on these past four years with Elizabeth. Had she been forced to marry Norrington? Had she married him willingly? Did she have a child? Had he violated her in any way? Had he hurt her? Those thoughts made him angry.  
  
Elizabeth didn't sleep much that night either. She could never sleep with Norrington lying beside her. She tried to get out of the mansion as much as possible, but he always found her. She was always somewhere that reminded her of Will: the beach, the blacksmith's. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning when she woke up, she was thankful to see that Norrington had already left. She got out of bed, got dressed, and ran downstairs, not caring about breakfast. Just as soon as she touched the door knob, their butler stopped her.  
  
"Mrs Norrington," he said.  
  
"Please," Elizabeth interrupted, "Just call me Elizabeth."  
  
"Yes," he replied, "I'm sorry, Miss Elizabeth, Commodore Norringon requests that you meet him after lunch today by the docks, in private. He has much to discuss with you."  
  
"Well you may tell him that I have plans." she answered, ready to go out the door.  
  
The butler stopped her, "He says these matters are of great importance... and that he'll... worry... if you don't show up."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Very well then, you tell him I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you." he replied.  
  
Elizabeth nodded in response, then ran outside.  
  
She didn't need a carriage, for she didn't want to make a big scene.  
  
The dress her maid had put on her was extremely uncomfortable. She hated corsets, but Norrington insisted that she wear one. He still didn't believe that the corset was the reason of her falling off the cliff when he proposed. He claimed that it was the mere shock and excitement of his proposal.  
  
She finally got there, and went through the back door so that she wouldn't draw attention to herself.  
  
Elizabeth walked slowly and quietly into the now bright room. She heard the clanging of a hammer and sword that she used to hear so often back then. She smiled, remembering the older days, and walked in, unnoticed.  
  
"Haven't you gotten any sleep?" Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
Will jumped back, dropping his hammer. He saw Elizabeth. Sure, he had seen her last night, but it was so dark that he hadn't been able to... truly see her. She was beautiful.  
  
Elizabeth half smiled, uncomfortably, at him.  
  
Will tried to smile back, but after all that had happened last night, and these past four years, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He swallowed, picked up his hammer, and replied, "I wasn't tired." With that, he turned around and went back to work.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth said, as she gently touched his shoulder, he stopped hammering for a second, "Please, don't do this."  
  
Will thought for a moment, then shook her hand off of him and continued to hammer.  
  
"Will just let me speak!" Elizabeth pleaded.  
  
Will angrily picked up one of his swords and threw it harshly so that it stuck to the wall. Elizabeth jumped back worriedly. "There's nothing to say!" he yelled, "You chose Norrington instead of waiting for me, I understand. Just tell me, did you wait one, or maybe even two weeks after you recovered to forget me and throw yourself to him for support?"  
  
Elizabeth looked shocked. "Will that's not what happened!" she yelled back, "and you know it!" unstoppable tears were now pouring down her cheeks. She had tried to stay strong, but couldn't hold them back this time.  
  
Will turned away. Deep inside he couldn't stand seeing her cry, but above all that was his anger.  
  
Elizabeth turned him back around and cupped his face with her hands. He still didn't look at her.  
  
"Will," she said, sternly, "The only one I love, the only one I ever have loved... and the only one I ever will love... is you."  
  
Will wanted to hold her tight and bring her into a passionate kiss... but he couldn't.  
  
Elizabeth waited for a reply. Seconds later, she came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get one... at least not yet. She gently kissed him on the lips, and slowly walked out of the blacksmith shop, her head down. As she closed the door she could hear Will yell out in anger from inside. Wiping yet another tear from her cheek, she walked to the beach.  
  
When she got there, she went under the dock where no one would see her, sat down, and stared out at the ocean, thinking. She didn't know how long she had been out there before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After a few more hours of hard work, and much thinking, Will decided that he couldn't ignore Elizabeth like this anymore. He knew that her marriage must not have been her fault.  
  
"I have to find her." he thought to himself.  
  
Dropping his hammer, he put on his coat and hat (he didn't want anyone -- Norrington-- to recognize him) and ran outside.  
  
He decided that it would probably be best not to visit her new home or her father's home, for he would definitely be recognized there. Will started to roam around the village, looking to see if she was in shops or just walking around aimlessly, like him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth woke up abruptly in response to a rough hand pushing her rather harshly. It was Norrington.  
  
"Elizabeth I've been looking all over for you!" he said, annoyed, "Look at you! You're filthy!" he took off his coat and wrapped it around her, "Imagine what would happen if someone saw you here? I'd never hear the end of it!" Elizabeth stood up, annoyed, sad, and tired. She realized that her hair had fallen out of place and there was sand over her dress. She didn't care though; that was the least of her worries.  
  
Norrington's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You must not be so careless as to let this happen again." he scolded, "If you're tired then for god's sake go home and rest!"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now, we have to talk." Norrington said, "Here, walk with me."  
  
He reached out his hand. Seeing that Elizabeth was not going to accept it, he sighed and started walking. Elizabeth reluctantly followed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After having absolutely no luck with finding Elizabeth, Will decided to go have a walk on the beach. It had always been his favorite part of Port Royal... he knew that he was meant for the sea, but after being a pirate for so long, he realized that he couldn't stand being like Barbossa or Bo'sun. Although there are some such as Jack Sparrow and his father... he was always afraid that he'd end up like the others.  
  
Just then, he noticed two figures walking down the shore... it was Norrington and Elizabeth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'd like to know who that man you were with last night was." Norrington asked Elizabeth.  
  
"He was no one, just an old friend." Elizabeth replied, worriedly.  
  
"Elizabeth tell me the truth." he scolded, grabbing her wrist rather harshly.  
  
Elizabeth stopped abruptly. "Let go of me!" she said through her teeth.  
  
"Not until you tell me who that scoundral was!" he gritted through his teeth as well.  
  
Elizabeth tried to pull away, but his grasp was too tight. She kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. Let me tell you, it was HARD.  
  
The Commodore yelled out in pain, but unfortunately, knowing of Elizabeth's intentions, did not let go of her. Instead, he came back to his senses and slapped her across the face, harder than Elizabeth had kicked him.  
  
It was swift, and painful. However it was not the first time it had happened. Norrington was not the drunken kind of fool who'd get home every day and abuse his wife. Instead he'd hit her when she least expected it, making it more painful and surprising.  
  
She gasped, and gently touched her burning cheek. Norrington had now let go of her, realizing what he had done in the public. He looked around to make sure that no one had seen. Luckily, no one was there. He turned back around to Elizabeth who was fighting to hold back tears.  
  
"Be strong, be strong." she kept repeating in her head.  
  
"Now Elizabeth," Norrington said, "We're going to do this my way. He walked up to her, realizing the fear in her eyes. Tell me who the man is, and not he, nor you will be harmed."  
  
Elizabeth knew he was lying. She stared up at him with pure hatred in her dark brown eyes. She said nothing.  
  
"Who is the man!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Norrington lifted his hand to strike Elizabeth again... but his hand was held back.  
  
Norrington turned around to see William Turner standing behind him, looking as bold as ever.  
  
"I am." Will gritted through his teeth, punching the shocked Commodore in the face.  
  
Norrington fell to the ground, dragging his body across the sand, trying to get away from the ghost he had just seen.  
  
Will flung his hat to the ground so the Commodore could get a better look at his face. Norrington's eyes grew wide. Will kicked him harshly in his side. "Get up you pathetic bastard." he said.  
  
Norrington immediately stood up. Got out of his shock, and said, "So... you're alive."  
  
Will glared at him. "Oh yes, I'm alive."  
  
Norrington nodded, pretending it was nothing. Then he immediately lifted his arm to hit Will... Will grabbed his arm before it reached his face. "That's not going to work on me," he then spat, "Commodore."  
  
Norrington look from Elizabeth to Will, and stepped back and ran. Will watched him go until he was out of sight.  
  
He turned around. "Elizabeth" he breathed, "Are you alright?"  
  
She was crying.  
  
He walked over to her, and sat on the cool sand. Her hair was falling out of it's formally tight bun. Her dress was covered in sand, and torn a bit at the bottom. One of her cheeks was much rosier than the other. He gently touched it.  
  
Elizabeth winced.  
  
"I'm sorry... " he said.  
  
"It's not supposed to be this way, Will." she said, another tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
Will gazed at her mournfully.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, and wiped away some of her tears. She sniffed and half-smiled... "Look at me." she laughed, "I'm a wreck, I... I think I need to go home... " she tried to stand up but fell, "I mean, back to my husband... you... you need to go Will I'll be fine... he knows you're here... you need to go... "  
  
"Elizabeth are you alright?" Will asked again, more sternly.  
  
She sighed. "Do I look like I'm alright?" Will realized that the smile on her tear streaked face was not real. "You need to go, Will. I've handled this -- him -- for four years now. I'll be fine. You need to... "  
  
She fell into his arms, fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my gosh you guys I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in like THREE MONTHS! I just haven't been in the writing mood, you know? Sorry!! Heehee. - Ocean Girl 


	11. Late Night Tragedies

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of metal against metal; sword against hammer; the clashing, yet comforting sound of Will Turner's work. She sighed, happily, realizing she was at Will's...  
  
... AT WILL'S?! "Oh my god" Elizabeth thought to herself, "Why am I here? What happened? Oh my god!" She stood on the floor, her head spinned and she couldn't see straight. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, knowing already that she did not know the answer.  
  
Elizabeth forced herself to see straight, then realized that she was only in a shaft, and almost ran out of Will's old bedroom and into his shop. When he realized she was there, he stopped working immediately, dropping his hammer to the ground.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he sighed, smiling, "Oh, ... I'm sorry ... did I wake you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, Will." she replied, half-smiling, "However... I'm afraid I have no recollection of what has happened... what, exactly, HAS happened, Will... ?" she asked, nervously.  
  
"You lost conciousness." he replied simply, walking past her, to place his sword near the hot coals, "I hope you don't mind that I had to tear off your dress to get to the corset."  
  
She gazed at him, with a sign of understanding.  
  
"It's that damn corset of yours, Elizabeth." he said, "Last time it nearly killed you! Why did you wear it?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Oh... " she blushed, "Well... Norrington thinks it proper to-- "  
  
Just then an image of her being slapped harshly across the face, and Norrington's glare... everything was starting to come back to her. She blinked a few times, as Will stared at her, confused. "Oh my god... " she said for the thousandth time, almost losing her balance. Will ran towards her with his arms open, ready to catch her, but she regained it herself.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, cautiously.  
  
"Will what are you doing here? You need to go, now! He'll send you to the gallows! You must go!!" she said in one breath.  
  
Will shook his head. "Don't worry about that now, Elizabeth." he said, "If he comes back here, I'll take care of him."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "No, Will." she replied, "You and I both know that nothing's going to stop him from coming after you... and me."  
  
Will stared at the wall, deep in thought. "Elizabeth after all that I've seen here there's no way that I could leave you, EVER!"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, Will." Elizabeth said softly.  
  
"Elizabeth," Will replied, "You can say that as much as you want... but it won't ever change the fact that I'm already here, and I'll never leave Port Royal without you."  
  
...  
  
She gazed at him for a while, as he gently touched her cheek. Their eyes locked; their faces inched closer by the second until their lips finally locked in a passionate kiss that they had been holding back for the past four years. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's neck as the kiss grew more intense.... but before they got too far, Will pushed away from her.  
  
"No." he said, shaking his head.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, confused.  
  
"Elizabeth, you're married now!" he said, "I don't care how much I hate Norrington... I don't want to be like him."  
  
"But you're not!" Elizabeth protested.  
  
Will sighed. "Elizabeth, that man stole you away from me... as if you were just a prize that I didn't deserve... you're so much more than that! But... I'm not. I don't derserve you, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth looked horrified. How could Will think such a thing?  
  
"What!" she asked, shocked, "Will how can you say that!?"  
  
"Elizabeth I'm a pirate! You're the governor's daughter; the wife of a Commodore! I now see and understand them all."  
  
"You can't mean that, Will!... ?" Elizabeth asked, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
Elizabeth stood up and took a few more steps towards him.  
  
"You... you DON'T mean that... do you?" she whispered.  
  
Will looked at her, a sad expression grew on his face.  
  
Elizabeth's face grew stern. She nodded slightly in response.  
  
There was a long pause...  
  
"I should go home... my husband will worry." she whispered, knowing that it was not true.  
  
Will's eyes sparkled sadly. "Let me walk you -- 'tis dark out." he said, taking a step forward.  
  
Elizabeth gently held him back. "Thank you, Will." she whispered in reply, "I'll be fine."  
  
Will still looked reluctant.  
  
Elizabeth tried to form a reassuring smile... but failed. Unfortunately Will noticed.  
  
He took off his overcoat and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Please, let me walk you?" he asked.  
  
"I just need to be alone." Elizabeth's voice gave away and slightly cracked.  
  
There was a painful lump in her throat, and her eyes were growing teary.  
  
"Goodbye, Will." she was able to say as she walked out of the blacksmith shop.  
  
Will wanted to go after her... but something inside wouldn't let him. He knew that he could not support Elizabeth... especially since, although he still worked with his swords, he was not paid. For the Governor still did not know of his return. All he had said before... he really did mean it. Even the part when he said he would not leave Port Royal without her. Will did not trust Commodore Norrington, especially after what he saw today... but she would have a better life with him. Nice dresses, food on the table, a warm bed... those were the things that Will could not give. She already had his heart...  
  
Just then Will heard a crack of thunder, and the rain came down. It poured down hard. He could hear the pitter-patter outside of his shop. He thought of Elizabeth outside in the rain in nothing but a shaft and an old coat. He could not bear that image, and ran out of the blacksmith's shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth couldn't hold back the tears. They came down slowly at first. Then the scent of Will's jacket reminded her of him, and she cried even harder.  
  
Hearing her faint sniffles, a man stepped silently out of a dark alley.  
  
Elizabeth saw him, and began to walk faster. However she did not walk fast enough, for he caught up with her.  
  
"Whas' the matter missy?" he asked. He was hairy, large, and his breath smelled of rum.  
  
Elizabeth quickly wiped away her tears. She ignored him and was about to take another step when he held her back.  
  
She stopped. "Let me go." she gritted through her teeth.  
  
He ignored her and continued to speak. His teeth were black and silver.  
  
"Aren't yeh cold out here? I've got a nice warm bed back 'ome... " he said, slyly.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she realized how much stronger he was than her.  
  
"C'mon sweet 'eart, come on home to mee nice... warm... bed."  
  
He started pulling her rather harshly towards the alley way.  
  
Elizabeth screamed, but he covered her mouth with his dirty hand so that it was nothing but a faint cry.  
  
She kicked and punched, but his grasp was too strong.  
  
He threw her against the wall. Her back ached terribly, but it was her chance to get away. She started running, but he grabbed her -- Will's -- coat. She used her old trick and slipped out of it. The drunk then grabbed her arm. She was yanked back and screamed out in pain. But she still didn't stop. She got up and ran again. Her sleeve was now torn from being pulled back so harshly. She ran like hell down the streets of the once prosperous Port Royal. She could hear the heavy footsteps behind her, but didn't dare look back.  
  
Just then Elizabeth heard a crack of thunder, and the rain came down. It poured down hard. She could hear the pitter-patter of it. She could feel it slap her body. But she kept running. Not long after, it soaked through her shaft and she grew cold. The footsteps had stopped from behind her, and she could hear distant cursing. She did not stop, though, she kept running, afraid that he would come back.  
  
When she was but five minutes away from her home, she slipped on a stone in the road, and flew to the ground. Her knees were skinned, her hands burned for trying to catch herself, her back ached from being thrown to the wall, and the muscle in her arm was weak from being pulled back before. She tried to get up, but failed... so she just sat there, holding her legs close to her, sitting in the rain... wishing Will was there.  
  
She put her head in her still burning hands, and poured her heart out. She kept asking herself how things had turned out so badly. Why couldn't it be her and Will together forever, without Norrington? ... then she remembered that day... it was Norrington's choice. Norrington's choice that had ruined her life. He could've been loving and kind, and let her be with Will... but he wouldn't have it that way. She cursed him for being so stubborn and cruel.  
  
Just then she felt someone grab her shoulder... and screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooo that was such a fun chapter to write!! Especially the end of it. I had a huge writer's block, could you tell? haha. I've still got a few ideas for future chapters. Hope ya'll liked this one! xoxo  
  
-OceanGirl 


	12. Revenge and Threats

Her eyes grew wide. "Jack?!" she asked in shock.  
  
"'Ello, love!" he said, "What's wrong?"  
  
She didn't answer. She was so relieved to finally see someone she knew that she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Woah there missy!" he said, "Give 'ol Jack a chance to breathe now!"  
  
"Jack?!" A voice asked from behind them... Elizabeth recognized the voice.  
  
She quickly looked back to see none other than Will.  
  
"Why if it isn't Captain Will Turner!" Jack said, mockingly.  
  
Will smiled at him, then looked to Elizabeth, who returned the stare.  
  
Jack noticed the tension. "Well," he said, "As much as I'd love to stay... I've got matters of my own hand to figure out."  
  
He then left, heading towards the bar, most likely.  
  
"Elizabeth-- " Will started to say, when she motioned for him to stop, and [limped] into his arms, crying.  
  
"Shhh... " Will whispered, wrapping his arms around her, "Everything's alright."  
  
They sat on the road, which now seemed like a river, just holding each other while the rain poured down.  
  
By then both of them were soaked through and chilled to the bone. A few minutes later, when she had cried out all her tears, Will whispered into her ear...  
  
"Elizabeth," he said, soothingly.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, now quite content in his arms.  
  
"We need to get you home, you're going to get sick." he answered.  
  
Elizabeth thought of protesting... but she was far too tired, and needed a bed... even if it meant she had to be next to Norrington.  
  
She sighed, and began to stand up. Will helped her... but her legs gave away... it was then he noticed her bloody knees. "What happened?" he asked, sternly.  
  
"Oh... it's nothing... I just fell... " Elizabeth replied quietly, for she didn't want to worry him about what happened before he came.  
  
Will decided not to ask and grabbed her hand to help her up. She winced.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. "Elizabeth!" he asked, "What's happened to you?"  
  
She looked reluctant to tell... but couldn't bear seeing the look of angst in his eyes any longer.  
  
She bit her lip. Will, knowing that they couldn't stay in the rain any longer and picked her up, carrying her while she explained.  
  
"Well... " she started, "There was... er... this man in the street."  
  
Will's eyes grew wide in horror and fury. "Did he hurt you?!" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Umm... nothing horrid." she replied, "He was just a little... rough."  
  
Will made Elizabeth tell him everything.  
  
"I'm sorry about your jacket, Will." she said at the end.  
  
"You think I care about my jacket! Elizabeth you could've been badly hurt!... or worse!" he replied, almost yelling, "I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you walk home alone. Thank god it started to rain or I would've never come out here... and I have no idea what Jack was doing here, either... "  
  
There was a long silence on their way home after that, until they got to the gates.  
  
Will gazed at the house. It was a lot similar to the Governor's... possibly even bigger. He felt stupid with the little he had to offer Elizabeth.  
  
"Well," he cleared his throat, looking at her, almost questioning her what to do next.  
  
"I don't think you should take me up there, I can make it on my own."  
  
"You are sure?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, as he gently set her down. She winced and he reached towards her, but she stuck out a protesting hand.  
  
"I'll be fine, Will -- 'tis just a hurt knee." she smiled at him, knowing and feeling grateful for his concern.  
  
"Right." he replied. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Goodbye, Will." Elizabeth said, the second time that night.  
  
"Goodbye-- " Will started to say, when Elizabeth crushed her lips upon his.  
  
She soon broke apart from him, smiling. Then without saying a word, she limped quickly towards her home.  
  
"Elizabeth." Will whispered, watching her walk away.  
  
When he saw that she made it inside safely, he started walking back down the street.  
  
He was about half way to the blacksmith's when he spied a large, disgusting looking drunk sitting with a bottle of rum outside of a bar. He was holding a jacket that looked quite familiar to Will... yes... it was his jacket! This was the man Elizabeth had told him about. He walked angrily over towards him.  
  
"'ello mate!" the man said, "You 'ere looking for someone?"  
  
"Aye." Will replied, "I'm lookin' for someone."  
  
With that he grabbed the front of the man's shirt, pulled him up, and slammed him against the wall. The bottle of rum dropped to the ground breaking into three pieces.  
  
"'ey!" The man protested, "Do I know yeh?"  
  
Will ignored the question.  
  
"Now you listen here and listen good you slimy drunkin' bastard." he gritted through his teeth, "If you feel the need for a woman why don't you go to Tortuga and get yourself a whore!" he spat.  
  
The man looked confused.  
  
"But don't you go runnin' after some innocent girl on the street." Will continued, "And I swear on my father's grave if I ever hear one word of you bothering Elizabeth, you'll never see light again!"  
  
He slammed the drunk one more time into the wall, and left him sitting their, still confused.  
  
"Here," Will grabbed his jacket, "This be mine."  
  
He gave him one more dirty glare, and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth silently opened the house door, careful not to wake anyone... especially Norrington. She closed it quietly, and leaned against it, dreamily, thinking of Will.  
  
She turned around to walk upstairs and saw the dark figure of Norrington. She screamed, and covered her mouth... for she had probably woken up all of the servants.  
  
He walked towards her.  
  
"I've been waiting here all day for you to come home, love." he said, "I have many questions to ask you."  
  
Elizabeth stepped back as he came closer. "Please, sit down." he said, pretending to sound kind, although Elizabeth could see the fire in his eyes.  
  
"I'd rather stand, thank you." she answered, nervously.  
  
"Elizabeth," he started, "The fact that you're in undergarments right now makes me wonder what you've been doing with Mr. Turner these past eleven hours.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, disgusted. She kept limping backwards until she bumped into a table, accidentally knocking over a vase. There was a loud crash.  
  
"Do not worry about waking up the servents, my dear." the Commodore said, "For I've sent them home tonight.  
  
That made Elizabeth worry even more.  
  
"I will not ask where you've been, what you've done, nor how long you've been doing it." he said, "All I ask, is that you never see Mr. Turner again. If you do, I will see to it myself that he is killed."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear. She had now backed up against the corner of the wall; there was no where else to go. He continued to walk towards her, until he grabbed both of her wrists, squeezing them tightly, and throwing her arms up above her head, so that she had no power. He moved his face close to Elizabeth's and she moved hers to the side as far as her neck would allow her. "and that you see your darkest days." he whispered, his mouth millimeters away from her ear.  
  
She tried to push him away from her. He sniffed her wet hair in a revolting way as she screamed for him to let go. Finally he let free her wrists... and instead clasped her cheeks, bringing her into a most painful kiss. She screamed into his mouth and now, with her wounded, yet free hands, pushed him off of her, and slapped him.  
  
He laughed cruelly and walked up to their bedroom. "Come up when you're ready for me." he said, slyly.  
  
Elizabeth glared at him as he closed the door. She dropped to the ground in agony, spitting out the taste of his mouth. She longed for Will... but knew for sure now that she could never see him again. Only from afar. The thought of that made her heart ache. She wanted to cry, but felt almost as if there was no water left in her weak body... and without meaning to, she fell asleep on the marble floor... around the broken glass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooo! Bad Norrington! I'm sorry guys. The way I write is so... depressing! One bad thing after the other... but that's just what gets me into the story, you know? I love making the guys save the girls and stuff haha. :D I'm old fashioned ;) jk. Anyhoo... thanks for all the great reviews from before!! Whoopee 110!! Oh yea, and I finally got Jack Sparrow in there! Unfortunately I had to pull him away though so Will and Elizabeth could have some alone time ;) lol. Bye for now!  
  
-OceanGirl  
  
Meagalbagel said...  
  
That was a really good chapter...But I couldn't help but wonder...if the commodore thought Will was dead and spread the news throughout the town, why didn't Elizabeth find out? Update Soon! I replied...  
  
You're very very right, hehe... it doesn't make sense, does it? lol! I didn't know what to say about that so I just said that Norrington told everyone he killed him... but I've changed it now. Thanks! Inu Lover said... Great job! My guess? Jack or Norrington. Hope you update soon! +_+ Inu Lover  
  
I replied... Ooo! Actually it was originally Will, but smart idea! I decided to use it. ALL CREDIT GOES TO INU LOVER FOR THAT IDEA!! heehee ^_^ 


End file.
